Bajka o Hiszpanii, Jabłonce i upływie czasu
by marta madzia
Summary: Coś o Hiszpanii, jego postrzeganiu świata i myśli o tym, że wszystko się kiedyś kończy.


Bajka o jabłonce, jabłkach i upływie czasu

Jabłoń rosła na skraju ogrodu, a dom stał na skraju miasta. Miasto było nowe, jabłoń stara. Dom zaś trwał w zawieszeniu, w czasie-nie-czasie, gdzie niewiele rzeczy liczy się tak naprawdę. Gdzie minuta nie ma sześćdziesięciu sekund, a doba dwudziestu czterech godzin, a lata nie odciskają się w niczym tak głęboko, jak gdziekolwiek indziej.  
Antonio przeciągnął się, a jego drewniany leżak zaskrzypiał ostrzegawczo. On też był stary. Oczywiście relatywnie stary, bo jabłonka biła go wiekiem o całe dekady. Do Antonia zaczynało docierać, że to chyba nie tak, że w zeszłym roku drzewko miało niewiele owoców, bo słońca było za dużo, albo wody za mało, albo i jedno i drugie. Jabłonka była stara. Już nie starczało jej sił na piękne czerwone jabłka, które przyginałby gałęzie do ziemi. Starała się. Kto by się na jej miejscu nie starał! ale nie dawała rady. Teraz znów była jesień. Niby większość drzew nadal była zielona i niby nie miało się to prędko zmienić, ale jesień była jesienią. Kalendarz nie kłamał i ochłodziło się. Zaczęło się robić rześko. Już nie krótki rękawek i szorty były odpowiednim strojem na co dzień, ale długie spodnie i koszula lub bluza. Czasem też chustka na szyję, bo wiatr to wiał, to duł… Teraz chronił go od niego dom, ale Jabłonki nie chroniło nic. Kolejne podmuchy błądziły pośród gałęzi. Liście się śmiały. Tu i tam czerwieniały jabłka. - Mówią, że na każdego przychodzi czas – westchnął i skrzywił się, bo mogli sobie mówić i co z tego? Przecież to nie musiało oznaczać, że wszyscy muszą się z tym zgadzać. – Nawet nie wiem ile lat tu rosłaś. Zgubiłem rachubę – roześmiał się, przeciągnął i wstał. Podszedł do drzewa. Policzył jabłka. Ostatnie siedem. Zerwie je, a potem drzewo zetnie. I tak już wsparte było żerdzią. Kwestią miesięcy było, aż się samo przewróci. Więc tak trzeba było. Skrzywił się. - Smutno tu będzie bez ciebie, wiesz. Przez długie lata nie będzie gdzie huśtawki zawiesić lub koca rozłożyć. Wiesz – zamyślił się. – Może Małego tu ściągnę. W końcu on jest mi jak rodzina, ty też, wiec wy też jesteście jak rodzina. Zawsze to jakoś raźniej będzie i –  
Ugryzł się w język. Jemu będzie raźniej. Ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że rośliny rosną lepiej, gdy się do nich mówi. To było dawno temu, ale gdy już raz zaczął z Jabłonką rozmawiać, to nie umiał przestać. No się po prostu nie dało, bo jak to tak, że przyjmujesz kogoś jako swego, jako przyjaciela, wręcz członka rodziny, mówisz mu wszystko, co ci leży na wątrobie, a potem… a potem cisza. Nic. Null. Zero! Oparł się plecami o pień i zadarł głowę ku konarom. Trudno było nie wspominać dni, gdy w tym domu działo się znacznie więcej niż teraz. Nie żeby tak było źle. Uśmiechnął się.  
- Pamiętam jak Lovino się obraził i zbunkrował na twoich najwyższych gałęziach. Takie małe to było, a jakoś tam wlazło. Cud jakiś i pewnie mu pomagałaś!  
Uderzył Jabłonkę łokciem w pień, ale rzecz jasna, to jego zabolało to bardziej. - Przecież on wtedy taki był! Demonstracyjnie zakreślił w powietrzu linię niewiele powyżej swoich kolan. - I co? I wszedł tam, a ja nie mogłem, bo by ci się gałęzie pode mną połamały i finalnie ja też bym się połamał, a jakby w ogóle źle poszło, to Mały też – westchnął. – Ty wyobrażasz sobie ten jazgot? – Roześmiał się. – Ogłuchlibyśmy i –  
Westchnął. Jabłonka chyba nie mogła ogłuchnąć. Chyba nawet na pewno. - Gałęzie długo by ci odrastały – zmienił temat. – I nie byłoby gdzie huśtawki powiesić. A przecież ona nam życie uratowała, jak się przypadkiem oba te małe stworzenia tu znalazły. Ja już nawet nie pamiętam, dlaczego byli tu razem, ale gdyby nie ty, to marny byłby mój los. A tak się huśtali – roześmiał się, odepchnął od pnia i odwrócił na pięcie. – Co prawda się o kolejność pokłócili, ale tu, to już z Francisem mogliśmy coś zdziałać. Ale tak w ogóle bez huśtawki? – Teatralnie się zapowietrzył, zrobił długa pauzę, ale miast dodać coś równie podniosłego parsknął jedynie śmiechem. Gdzieś z dna pamięci powrócił mu obraz obu szkrabów terroryzujących ich. W sumie ani to siły nie miało, ani dość pomyślunku… miało za to podziwu godną siłę głosu i nieważne, czy krzyczało, bo chciało zaatakować, czy też właśnie było atakowane. - Do boju, do boju! – Zakrzyknął udając dziecko i śmiał się dalej. Przypadkowy podmuch wiatru wpadł w jabłonkowe liście i zaszeleścił nimi. – Albo wtedy, gdy było tak gorąco, a w domu na kuchni przypaliła się chyba zupa. Smrodek był niemożebny, w domu wysiedzieć się nie dało, a przed domem skwar i siedzieliśmy wtedy w twoim cieniu. I było fajnie. Uczyłem wtedy Lovino w coś grać, ale nie pamiętam co. Pamiętam za to, że się strasznie irytował. No i nie był wtedy już takim brzdącem. Kiedy mógł, to chciał udowadniać, że ma mnie gdzieś – westchnął na granicy śmiechu. – A kilka dni później wpadł Francis i od razu miałem Małego za sobą, rzucającego wrogie spojrzenia ponad moim ramieniem. A jego dłonie doprowadzały tył mojej koszuli do stanu totalnego wygniecenia. To było takie… Takie –  
Rozchichotał się na dobre. Na powrót oparł o pień i trwał tak jak dom w czasie-nie-czasie, na rubieżach teraźniejszości, wśród wspomnień.  
- Albo wtedy jak burza była –  
Pamiętał to, jakby było wczoraj. Wiatr duł jak głupi. Pozrywało wiele dachów, wytłukło wiele szyb. Gdy rano wychodził do ogrodu, to nawet nie robił sobie nadziei. A ona tymczasem przetrwała. Co prawda jeden konar złamał się, ale cała Jabłonka wytrzymała. Dzielna była i wtedy, i teraz. Spojrzał na jabłka i skrzywił się. Siedem. Tydzień jeśli będzie jadł po jednym i jednak się nie podzieli.  
- Pozwolisz? – Zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko. Jabłonka nie zaprotestowała. Niby jak miała to zrobić? Zerwał jabłka ostrożnie, aby przypadkiem mu żadne nie spadło. W domu ułożył je w koszyku i postawił na stole. I niby wszystko było jak dawniej, jak za każdym razem, gdy nadchodziła jesień, gdy były jabłka. Wiklinowy koszyk, na środku stołu i tak dzień po dniu.

- Siedem – powiedział do siebie i nie bez wahania sięgnął po jedno. Dokładnie wytarł je o koszulę aż skórka zaczęła się błyszczeć. Z przesadną powagą wgryzł się w nie, a sok zupełnie nie zrozumiawszy powagi sytuacji prysnął mu prosto w oko. Roześmiał się. Jabłko było słodkie, soczyste i niezbyt twarde. Miąższ dawał się rozgniatać językiem o podniebienie. Nim się obejrzał z owocu nie pozostało nic ponad ogonek. Westchnął i zwalczył pokusę zjedzenia kolejnego. - Jutro – powiedział sobie stanowczo, na chwilę usta wygięły mu się w podkówkę. – Sześć.

Słońce grzmiało z błękitu nieba. Antonio leżał pod Jabłonką i bawił się telefonem. Napisał do Lovino i czekał na odpowiedź. Balansował na granicy radosnego optymizmu i znacznie chłodniejszego realizmu. Pesymizm pozostawał daleko za horyzontem, a telefon uparcie milczał.  
- Kiedyś się wkurzył i mi groził, że cię zetnie, pamiętasz – przywołał kolejne wspomnienie. – Oj jak się odgrażał, a potem mu minęło. Nawet nie przeprosił, ale to rozumiało się jakoś samo przez się. Jakby przeprosił, to bym chyba się dopiero zaczął bać – parsknął. Jabłonka zaszumiała. Na kocu obok niego leżało jabłuszko. Umyte pod kranem wciąż skrzyło się kroplami wody. Spojrzał na nie i uśmiechnął się.  
- Pięć.  
A telefon milczał.

Zachmurzyło się. Nie bardzo, ale zawsze to była jakaś różnica w stosunku do dnia poprzedniego. Pierzaste chmury wypiętrzały się głęboko w niebo, rosły i rosły, aż w końcu przesłoniły cały błękit. Antonio siedział na werandzie i patrzył na nie. Nudno i smutno mu jakoś było. Za cicho i za pusto. - Będzie burza, a mówili, że tylko pokropi. Zaczął wiać wiatr. Bez szacunku dla wieku szarpał konarami Jabłonki, a ona znosiła to spokojnie. Czasami tylko było widać jak podpierająca ją żerdź ugina się ciutkę bardziej. Jabłonka wspierała się na swej lasce.  
- Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz usłyszałem huk armat. O jeny! To było niczym grzmoty burzy. Łubudubu! Wydawało się, że posiedliśmy kawałek jej siły. Tak teraz to myślę, że to był bardzo mały kawałek. Ale kiedyś. Wszystko wtedy było prostsze i w ogóle, wiesz? – Zapytał patrząc na Jabłonkę, ale ona go nie słyszała. – A teraz to się pomotało, ale za to jest spokojniej. Wgryzł się w jabłko i delektował jego słodyczą. Od razu jakby się rozpogodziło i tylko ten telefon milczał jak zaklęty. Klątwa jakaś.  
Zagrzmiało. Deszcz uderzył o wyschniętą na wiór ziemię.  
- Cztery.

Jabłuszko potoczyło się po blacie stołu i już, już miało spaść, ale w ostatniej chwili je złapał. Uśmiechnął się. Nie lubił obitych jabłek, a to było jakieś takie wybitnie ładne. Jakby było bardziej dojrzałe niż inne. Dłuższą chwilę się zastanawiał, czy go sobie w ogóle na sam koniec nie zostawić, ale w końcu poszedł za ciosem. Wybrał je na chybił trafił, więc widać tak miało być i basta. Wgryzł się w miąższ i zakrztusił. Kwaśnawy sok spłynął mu do gardła i to niezupełnie tą drogą, co powinien.  
- Och ty – wykaszlał niemal. W desperackiej próbie odzyskania oddechu położył się na chłodnej podłodze i przez chwilę nie myślał o niczym. Usilnie starał się przekonać swój organizm, że tego, co mu się tak nie spodobało już nie ma, więc może by się tak uspokoił, wrzucił na luz i zaczął współpracować. Organizm nie wydawał się być pomysłem zachwycony, ale po dłuższej perswazji w końcu się poddał. - Ty skumbrio jedna – roześmiał się Antonio unosząc ku górze dłoń z felernym jabłuszkiem. – Małe takie, słodkie z wierzchu, ale za to jaki kwach w środku! Jak Lovino kiedy był mały! A masz! – Powiedział z zapałem i wgryzł się ponownie w owoc, teraz już świadom zagrożenia. – I tak cię zjem, aż sam ogonek zostanie! W kilku kęsach uporał się z większością jabłuszka. Kwaśny sok też był dobry. Nawet bardzo, tylko trzeba się było go spodziewać.  
- A to nam o czymś przypomina, co nie? – Westchnął, przeturlał się na brzuch i spojrzał na widoczną przez otwarte drzwi Jabłonkę. – Zadzwonimy do niego raz jeszcze, co nie?  
I jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Zaś odpowiedziała mu poczta głosowa.  
- No cóż – westchnął i rzucił komórkę na kanapę. Nieszczęsny aparat przeleciał ponad stołem i ledwie trafił w oparcie. Gdyby był ciutkę wyżej, to niechybnie spotkałby się ze ścianą. Na stole stał koszyk z jabłkami. - Trzy – westchnął i dopiero teraz naprawdę posmutniał.

Jakoś od rana było tak melancholijnie. Szukając kalendarza znalazł album ze zdjęciami i szkicami, no i z miejsca kalendarz i wszystkie ważkie sprawy w nim zanotowane straciły na znaczeniu. Cokolwiek tam było, świat się przecież bez tego nie zawali – myślał, gdy wyciągał z szafy gruby koc. - Jutro się to nadrobi – rozumował, gdy rozkładał go w cieniu Jabłonki. Pierwsze zdjęcie było takie idealne. Stali na tle wspinającego się na wzgórze miasta i Antonio miał wrażenie, że to chyba było Toledo. Lovino sprawiał wrażenie nawet pozytywnie nastawionego do całego fotograficznego zamieszania, chociaż Antonio jakoś nie wierzył, że mogło być tak pięknie. Na pewno nie obyło się bez kłótni, ale tu jej już widać nie było. Na krawędziach zdjęcie wyjaśniało i w ogóle było trochę nieostre. Miast żywych barw składało się z wielu odcieni brązu. Promieniował z niego jakiś spokój.  
- Ty już wtedy tu chyba rosłaś, co nie? – Zapytał i wgryzł się w przyniesione wraz z albumem jabłuszko. – To było niedługo po upowszechnieniu się aparatów. To fanie, że tak się przyjęły. Wspomnienia wspomnieniami, ale… - odwrócił stronę. – O! A to nam Feliciano narysował! To było u Francisa. Na południu gdzieś. Siedział przy stoliku obok i nas rysował. Lovino się wtedy cały zacietrzewił i było tak wesoło. Gonili się potem przez pół miasta, dopóki się Arthur i Francis nie pojawili. Wtedy od razu jakoś spuścili z tonu i zaczęli szukać, gdzie by tu się schować. Uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień i kolejnych zawartych w albumie. Nim doszedł do ostatniej strony jabłuszka już nie było. - Tobie też jakieś zdjęcie zrobię – stwierdził i wstał gwałtownie. Miał nadzieję, że ma dobre baterie w aparacie. W koszyku zostały dwa jabłka.

Dzień się zaczął i dzień się skończył. Ktoś ciągle dzwonił czasami z czymś ważnym, a czasami tak po prostu. Ktoś zachodził porozmawiać, poprosić o coś, przynieść coś. Ilekroć usiadł na chwilę, to już musiał wstać i nie było temu końca. Życie płynęło dziwnie wartkim strumieniem, a on nie umiał znaleźć dostatecznie długiej chwili, aby dopłynąć do brzegu, gdzie nurt był bardziej leniwy. A gdy wieczorem w końcu mu się to udało w koszyku było już tylko jedno jabłko. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zjadł to przedostatnie i to go jakoś zmartwiło. - Szybko zleciał ten tydzień – powiedział sam do siebie i jeszcze smutniej mu się zrobiło. Tak jakby w ciągu tych dni mogło się wydarzyć coś, co by zmieniło jego decyzję o ścięciu drzewa.

Rano obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle i sen za nic w świecie nie chciał do niego wrócić. Ot wypiął się i poszedł w długą. Przez pierwsze senne minuty Antonio nie wiedział dlaczego, a potem wszystko mu się przypomniało i zwykły mu poranny optymizm pierzchnął w ślad za snem. - Miejmy to szybko za sobą – zadecydował i, jak rzadko, wstał szybko, wziął prysznic, ubrał się i wyszedł z domu pożyczyć od sąsiadów siekierę. Nawet sekundy nie poświęcił na kolejne przemyślenie sprawy. Nic z tych rzeczy. Po porostu poszedł nie oglądając się za siebie, bo przecież drzewo trzeba było ściąć. Było stare. Nie dawało już niemal owoców, więc nie było wyboru. Nie zdarzył się cud. - Zetnę je, a potem zjem ostatnie jabłuszko. Tak na osłodę. Byle tylko nie okazało się takie jak tamto – roześmiał się, ale tak trochę nieprzekonująco.  
Nim jednak przeszedł od myśli do czynu odłożył siekierę, zrobił sobie kawę i rozłożył w fotelu z poranną gazetą. I było tak jakoś normalnie… Westchnął i rozejrzał się w około. I zamarł. Odstawił powoli kubek. Odłożył gazetę. Wstał. Pochylił się nad stołem, a to i tak nic nie zmieniło. Koszyczek był pusty.  
- A… Ale co? Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy? – Wyrzucił z siebie. – Przecież...!  
Rozejrzał się w około, zajrzał pod stół, na kanapę, za kanapę, pod fotele. Wbiegł do kuchni, jakby możliwym było, że sam rano jabłuszko tu przeniósł, ale nie. Nie było go. Znikło. Wyparowało. Dostało nóżek. Jego ostatnie jabłuszko z ukochanej Jabłonki. Zupełnie go już energia opuściła. Cały plan zaczął się rozmywać, bo tak bez tego jabłuszka, to nie miał nawet siły podnieść siekiery. Bez niego, jako ostatniej pamiątki, ścięcie Jabłonki wydawało się takie zupełnie nie na miejscu. Klapnął na kanapę i zapatrzył się w pusty koszyk.  
I może by tak do wieczora siedział, gdyby ktoś nagle nie klapnął koło niego, nie ziewnął i nie wmeldował się z butami na blat stołu. Antonio spojrzał na swojego gościa z miną wyrażającą zaskoczenie, zdumienie, radość, zdziwienie i jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy, zmieszanych ze sobą w takich proporcjach, że Lovino parsknął śmiechem.  
- A ty tu…? – Zapytał tak nie do końca jeszcze zebrawszy myśli.  
- No, co? – żachnął się Lovino. – Sam żeś pisał, żebym przyjechał, a teraz karpia robisz – prychnął.  
- No tak. Tak, ale… No nie odpisałeś i w ogóle.  
- Nie odpisałem? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Myślałem, że odpisałem. Może mi uciekło, aby to wysłać. A czy to ważne. Po cholerę ty mnie tu w ogóle ściągałeś.  
- No, bo Jabłonka – powiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.  
- I?  
Opowiedział o drzewku dzielnie znosząc pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie przewiercające się przez niego.  
- A teraz zginęło to ostatnie jabłuszko i… i to tak… no tak smutno. – Zakończył, westchnął i oparł sobie głowę o ramię Lovino. Ten od razu odsunął się nieco. - No, bo je zjadłem – mruknął. – I po cholerę chcesz to drzewo ścinać. Wadzi ci ono czy co? - No, bo jest stare i tak trzeba.  
- A kto tak powiedział?  
- No… Ekmmm… W sumie nie wiedział. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ale był pewien, że ktoś mu to kiedyś mówił, że trzeba, bo drzewo się męczy i jakoś tak dalej – a on nie chciał, aby się jego Jabłonka męczyła! - Jeny! – Lovino jęknął poirytowany. – Znowu ci ktoś jakiś kit wcisnął.  
- Czyli nie muszę jej ścinać? – Zapytał niepewnie.  
- A rób co chcesz. Jak nie chcesz, to po cholerę masz ją ścinać? Niech se rośnie, cienia masz dzięki temu trochę, więc po kiego grzyba? – Lovino nie wykazał zrozumienia. - Znudzi się jej, to się przewróci i będziesz miał ławkę.  
Antonio czuł jak powracają mu siły. Jak słońce wychodzi zza chmur i rozkwita optymizm.  
- Jesteś kochany! – Wykrzyknął i rzucił się Lovino na szyję, szczęśliwy, że ten przyjechał i, że zdążył nim Jabłonka została ścięta. Szczęśliwy, że nie musi jej ścinać. Że będzie mógł pod nią siedzieć. I że będzie trochę tak jak było.  
Lovino jęknął, a Jabłonka rosła i zbierała siły, aby w przyszłym roku odbić sobie ten jeden rozleniwiony sezon.

30.05.2009, Wrocław 


End file.
